


“My Blue-Eyed Valentine”

by wolfjillyjill



Series: Werewolf AU (Werewolf Lexa x Human Clarke) [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Actress Lexa (The 100), Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha!Lexa (The 100), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anniversary, Anniversary celebration, Artist Clarke Griffin, Clarke x other people mentioned, Clexa, Clexa Valentine's Day, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Established Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, G!p Lexa (The 100), Human Clarke Griffin, Human!Clarke Griffin, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Mates, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top Lexa (The 100), Sex, Sex in a club bathroom, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Top Lexa (The 100), Werewolf AU, Werewolf Lexa (The 100), Werewolf Lexa x Human Clarke, Werewolf!Lexa (The 100), clexa fandom - Freeform, clexakru - Freeform, for my girlfriend, happy valentine's day, one night stand to lovers, slight angst, slighty anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: It was their four-year anniversary (which aligned with Valentine’s Day weekend, coincidentally enough), and they decided to celebrate it with a night full of music and dancing. A luxury that wasn’t indulged as often as they’d liked the last few months due to the actresses’ renewed busy schedule and the obsessive Hollywood hunting society. Lexa was an a-list small-screen and big budget film star, therefore finding places that they could go without being constantly paraded by the paparazzi was a rare feat, at least in the states, where they called home. Luckily for the werewolf her sister, Anya, had just recently gained ownership of a private club on the outskirts of Santa Monica that had a strict ‘Invite Only’ policy, and excellently paid security, led by their older cousin Gustus, that could sniff out the paparazzi without fail. It was a fine perk indeed and allowed Lexa and Clarke to just be free to let loose.AKAActress Werewolf Lexa and Human Clarke celebrate their 4 year anniversary.Happy Valentine's Day, Kru!
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Werewolf AU (Werewolf Lexa x Human Clarke) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300310
Comments: 38
Kudos: 347





	“My Blue-Eyed Valentine”

**Author's Note:**

> So my girlfriend had given me this prompt a few months ago, but I couldn't figure out what I wanted the backstory to be, because it's impossible for me to write smut without some story elements involved.
> 
> This had been sitting in my WIP collection for awhile, and for whatever reason, Valentine's Day inspired me enough to finish this. 
> 
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments below or come to my tumblr page to tell me what you think, I love hearing from my audience and will respond back as soon as I can. And if you want, leave some lovely kudos, I'll definitely appreciate it.
> 
> HAPPY V-DAY EVERYBODY!

“My Blue-Eyed Valentine”

She was like venom as it courses through your veins. Burning every cell. Tainting every shred of skin in its wake. Turning the colors into unnatural things and suffocating the victim into submission. That’s how Lexa felt as she watched her. Voluptuous curves delicately fitting into the constraints made by that devilish blood red dress. A birthday gift Lexa was now even more grateful that she had gotten for her woman. Strapless, cut right at the middle of beautifully thick thighs, and the top hem just barely caging the most succulent cleavage she’s ever had the pleasure to witness. And then some.

The werewolf was a slave to the human’s charms from the moment they met. A tender confidence that she’d rarely seen in human women, breathing off her aura with definition. All it took was one smile. One simple sentence of ‘hello, do you need some help finding anything today?’, for Lexa to become completely smitten with the newest sales clerk at her favorite formal wear store, Arkadia Designs. Granted, Lexa’s response of, ‘Actually, you’re exactly what I’m looking for.’, was bold in of itself, but the human wasn’t offended one bit. In fact, it seemed Lexa had unknowingly wooed the woman from afar the last few times she’d entered the clothing store that the blonde worked at. But this time Clarke had pushed herself to actually speak to the alpha, much to her delight.

That beautiful, sweet woman she met all those years ago, was not the same one she was staring at right at this moment.

It was their four-year anniversary (which aligned with Valentine’s Day weekend, coincidentally enough), and they decided to celebrate it with a night full of music and dancing. A luxury that wasn’t indulged as often as they’d liked the last few months due to the actresses’ renewed busy schedule and the obsessive Hollywood hunting society. Lexa was an a-list small-screen and big budget film star, therefore finding places that they could go without being constantly paraded by the paparazzi was a rare feat, at least in the states, where they called home. Luckily for the werewolf her sister, Anya, had just recently gained ownership of a private club on the outskirts of Santa Monica that had a strict ‘Invite Only’ policy, and excellently paid security, led by their older cousin Gustus, that could sniff out the paparazzi without fail. It was a fine perk indeed and allowed Lexa and Clarke to just be free to let loose.

And it would seem the human wasn’t pulling any punches on that front.

Lexa rested on a nearby stool, her back resting comfortably against the bar as she took another sip of her scotch on the rocks and observed her mate on the dancefloor. Surrounded by bodies of strangers, but not the least bit disturbed as she moved to the music. Her eyes closed. Arms just above her bouncing, golden-haired head. Her body completely in sync with the hard bass streaming from the oversized speakers. Lexa was utterly enraptured by the vision before her. Drowning in the living breathing art that was Clarke Griffin. The werewolf’s eyes, encased in a cage of lust as the human swayed her hips in that way she knew Lexa liked.

Clarke knew what she was doing to the alpha. She knew Lexa would be watching her. Knew that if she swung her hips just right that it would make her very full breasts visibly bounce in that $2000 dress. She was a sorceress, casting a spell of enchantment among the beast who had her affection. And she felt no shame every time she opened her eyes and was met with a darkened stare only a few feet away from where her body conquered the dance floor. She knew she had Lexa fully entangled in her web, and pulling her in bit by bit took little to no effort.

It was time to lure in her kill.

The human kept eye contact with her lover, and added as much seductive energy as she could into her signature smirk as she brought her hands down to scale every curve of her body. Punctuating her hips as definitively as possible, then used one of her hands to grasp the end of her dress, implying a tugging motion as if she was daring to reveal herself to the crowd around her. The flaring of the alpha’s nostrils let her know that Lexa had picked up on the scent that she knew must be flowing between legs. Finally, Clarke used her other hand, flowing it outward, and turning so that her fingers could signal a ‘come hither’ motion, before she started retreating backwards in the crowd.

As she expected, Lexa caught the hint, and wasted no time placing her empty glass on the bar top, and rose to her feet. Clarke felt her heart hammering in her chest as she watched her lover politely plow through the surrounding attendees after her. Her body, completely unstoppable. Stalking and hunting down her beautiful prey as the human continued to carefully walk backwards through the patrons. She probably should have been watching where she was going, but she’d known most of this club was filled with supernaturals who could probably smell what was currently drowning Lexa’s senses. So the minute she got close, they’d part themselves and let her pass, not daring to disrespect the most powerful alpha in the known region by obstructing her mate.

Once Clarke was out of the crowd, she turned and briskly walked towards the areas that housed the private restrooms. Anya was realistic, she knew that the possibility of people fucking in her club was always going to be there, so she at least made sure that the most elite of her guests (including their partners if they had them) had unlimited access to several private restrooms with the simple use of a platinum card. Lexa was one of those elites, so Clarke was the proud owner of her very own shiny platinum card. Once she arrived at the area in question, she rummaged through her purse for a second before she produced the card, though she hadn’t had time to use it.

A low growl is all the warning she got before her body was whipped around, wrists pinned above her head, and her back slamming against the door of the private restroom. Her moanish-gasp never made it into the atmosphere as Lexa’s plump lips trapped hers into a heated kiss. The werewolf was crazed and driven by her lust for her mate. The evidence of it in the form of a toned thigh desperately planting itself against Clarke’s lower half. The grip around her wrists growing tighter as the human instinctively bucked herself against it, her dress riding up and wetness coating Lexa’s black pants.

“You really are the most diabolical of women in the world, you know that right?” Lexa husked against Clarke’s kiss swollen lips.

“Mmm, what makes you say that?” Clarke said teasingly, trying her best to keep her composure as Lexa began to trail kisses down her neck.

“Because…” Lexa planted one more kiss on Clarke’s exposed collarbone before leveling her gaze with blue that shone even in the darkness of the club. “…I told you I needed a break to keep myself from getting too worked up after grinding non-stop for nearly two hours, but you decide to pull what you just did, and now…” Lexa decided to show, rather than tell, taking Clarke’s empty hand and placing it against the erection currently straining within her $1000 custom crafted Skaikru branded tux pants.

Clarke did her best not to look so smug, but was failing at it spectacularly. “Well, how is it my fault that you watching me dance by myself made you hard?”

Another playfully threatening growl falls from Lexa’s throat as she bucks her hips, pushing her growing bulge harder against Clarke’s palm. Dispelling the human of the power she held up until this point. Clarke loved to tease and poke at her werewolf lover as much as she could, but it didn’t take much effort at all for Lexa to take control of any given situation. Not because of what Lexa was or the physical advantages she had over the human, but because it shook Clarke to the core knowing how much the werewoman was infatuated with her.

Clarke was an attractive woman, she was well aware of that fact, and not in an arrogant way. But she was also someone with a very kind heart that tended to be taken advantage of, seemingly at every turn. The first was Finn whom ended up cheating on her with five different women, impregnating the fourth one. There was Niylah, a former coworker, who turned out to be more interested in the idea of her, rather than Clarke herself. Then, briefly, her former boss Emerson. He was sweet in the beginning, but turned out to be a total controlling asshole. Then there was that psycho Ontari from her English lit class in college. Clarke even tried to give a chance to her longtime supposed best friend, Bellamy.

All of them appeared to want her for her, but at every turn they would belittle her for something or make her feel like she wasn’t enough. Finn couldn’t stay faithful and judged her for being a woman with curves and not fashion-model skinny. Niylah always made her feel like her aspirations towards the arts wasn’t distinguished enough, echoing the same opinions of her estranged mother. Ontari took pleasure in slut shaming her for being someone who wanted to be sexually expressive and free. Then there was Emerson and Bellamy, both of whom were possessive as hell and never allowed her to be herself. Both kings of gas lighting and making her change to fit their needs.

All her experiences led to her feeling like she’d never be naturally desirable to anyone. That she wasn’t lovable or deserving of someone who ‘saw’ her. She’d nearly given up and was attempting to be content to just having flings and one-night stands. But that all changed when Lexa walked through the doors of her new job at the time. The dapper werewolf exuded dominance and charisma from her pores alone. Clarke couldn’t resist staring at her every time she had come into the store and browsed the latest custom designer tuxes that her boss, Marcus, had brought onto the show floor. Little by little she kept siking herself up to say something, anything to get the werewolf’s attention. It took a few weeks, but finally the day had come.

That day she’d sauntered over to the werewoman, turning on all the seduction at her disposal and went for it, thinking it would lead to just one fun night of release. But Lexa had other plans in mind. They did sleep together that night, yes, and Clarke was completely convinced that that was the end of their story together after she woke to empty sheets on the other side of her bed. But then low and behold, Lexa showed up a few days later with flowers in hand and asked her out for Valentine’s weekend. A weekend full of surprises Clarke never anticipated.

Clarke wasn’t much of a “celebrity tracker” like a few of her friends were, so she hadn’t known exactly who Lexa Woods was. So when the alpha had driven her to a private plane and told her she wanted to treat her to dinner at her favorite restaurant in Brussels, Belgium (of all places) it definitely took Clarke off guard. She barely knew the werewoman, and yet, she trusted her enough to feel like she wouldn’t be abducted and have her remains dropped into the Atlantic Ocean to fester with the Titanic. That night they dined on the best dish of Spaghetti Bolognaise she’d ever tasted, and Lexa spoiled her with a dessert tray of Mousse au chocolat as well. All paired with great conversation, laughs, and the werewolf staring at her like she was a goddess among men. Lexa made her feel special that night, and she continued to do so every day that followed after.

It’s the purr vibrating from the body of her lover and a small whimper that brings Clarke back to a forest filled with love and devotion. “Where’d you go?” Lexa asked, her small ears flickering as she tilted her head slightly in curiosity.

Clarke loved it when Lexa would do that. How’d she’d go from a lustful predator to a soft, catering pup in a matter of seconds, all for her. Clarke chuckled affectionately as took her hand from where it had been on Lexa’s tightening pants, to rest upon the werewoman’s cheek. “I love you so much.” She confessed. “You make me feel like I’m the most important person in the world, when honestly, I’m not anybody.”

Lexa levels her with an inquisitive stare for a moment before she responds, “You are the most important, in _my_ world. And I’ll always make sure you never feel like anything less than that.”

She is unwavering in her declaration, and has been true to her word every day since they met. And Clarke knows that if she doesn’t kiss Lexa right now, she’s going to get lost in her feelings and start crying from being so happy.

So she wraps her hand around the back of the alpha’s neck and pulls her into a kiss that causes them both to sigh in appreciation. The kiss was glazed with the mix of their emotions. Sultry and sweet as the strawberry tart that Lexa had spoon fed her at a little bakery in Paris two years prior. Warm and wet, like summers spent on the beaches of Phuket every time she wasn’t working on a project. Their lips glided and complimented each other as they often did when they would waltz in their Villa in Bali, lost in the feel of the other and moving to the sounds of Kenny G on his saxophone.

Clarke never saw herself becoming a “rich girl”, she doubted her art would ever net her prestige or fame like that. But Lexa had showered her with so many luxuries beyond her imagination. Clarke never took advantage of Lexa’s wealth, not even once, but the werewoman had treated her like she was a lost queen that had been missing the perks of her crown. She was a treasure. Lexa’s treasure, and the werewolf rewarded that glorious notion ten times over when she could.

“I need you…” Clarke managed to gasp out when they finally parted for air. “…please, Lex. I need you so much.”

“Anything for you, _niron_.” Lexa promised, before taking the platinum card out of Clarke’s hand and scanning it in order to let them inside.

As the they made their way in, Lexa slammed the door behind them, the automatic lock clicking into place and ensuring that their escapades wouldn’t be interrupted by anyone. Lexa put Clarke’s card into her purse, took it off the blonde’s shoulder and hung it on one of the coat racks inside the room, before snaking her arms around the waist of her mate and pulling her in for another mind-numbing kiss. Clarke had voiced her need for Lexa, but the alpha had needed her just as much. The film she had just wrapped had forced her to part from Clarke for five long months, and she intended on making up for that lost time.

Lexa brought her hands down to cup the very gifted backside of her lover and lifted her effortlessly off the ground. Clarke moaned quietly at the feat, her legs instantly wrapping around the lower back of her alpha as she angled her head down and continued to kiss Lexa. Lexa held Clarke steadily in place with one arm as she used the other to help guide her towards the top of the large marble counter of the restroom. Their lips never parting or losing rhythm as she made it there successfully without a hiccup, and carefully deposited Clarke just next to the sink in the middle of the counter. 

“You made me hunger,” Lexa’s voice covered in a soft gravel, “Now I will have my feast.”

Clarke didn’t have time to question Lexa’s words, though the werewolf’s actions did little to keep anything a mystery. She pulled Clarke until her ass was at the edge of the counter, her legs hanging freely in the cool, air conditioned room. The actress fell to her knees in front of Clarke, hurriedly pulling off her completely ruined panties and tossed them on the tiles below. She hiked up the hem of the blood red dress until it pooled around the blonde’s waist, then hooked those wonderful thick thighs on her shoulders, before lowering her mouth onto Clarke’s pussy.

“Oh, fuck…” Clarke cried out as Lexa’s tongue traveled the length of her cunt. Pulling her clit into her mouth and sucking on it with purpose.

“…shit…” Clarke clawed at the marble beneath her with one hand, and grabbed a nest of brunette tresses with the other. Doing her best to ground herself as Lexa switched between sucking on her clit and lower lips, to flicking her tongue on the bundle of nerves just the way she knew drove Clarke crazy. “...o-oh, my god, yes…fuck…Lexa, just like that.”

Lexa growled in approval, basking in the triumph that came with servicing the woman she loved most in this world. She gripped the thighs that rested on her shoulders, before using her supernatural abilities to extend her tongue and diving into the depths of the blonde’s cunt.

“FUCK!” Clarke threw her head back against the mirror, ignoring the slight pain she’s sure is probably there, because right now all she can focus on is the feeling of Lexa’s inhuman muscle exploring inside her body and touching places that made her see white lights behind her eyelids. “FUCK! L-Lex, if you keeeeep…oh, god…I’m gonna…” She could barely get a word out her mouth with the way Lexa was fucking her with her tongue.

It only took Lexa bringing one of her hands over to play with Clarke’s clit and hooking her tongue in a way that hit her g-spot for the human to cum with a scream that surely would have attracted a crowd if the electronic music outside didn’t mask their love making.

Lexa made her cum twice more with her mouth before Clarke tapped on her head, signaling that she was too overstimulated to go any further. Lexa obliged her mate, removing her legs from her shoulders before standing up again and hovering a few inches above the fucked out human. Lexa smirked and quietly patted herself on the back as she watched her lover do her best to catch her breath. She gave her a few more minutes to recover, but once darkened blue eyes had met hers again, she alight with conviction.

“Now, I take what is mine.” Lexa affirmed, before she grabbed Clarke by the waist and flipped her so that the entirety of her front laid along the marble finish.

Clarke moaned at the sudden change in position, but welcomed it. She spread her legs apart as far as she could and got herself comfortable as the alpha worked at undoing her pants, setting her cock free of it’s confides. Lexa took hold of her shaft and guided the head so it met Clarke’s lower lips, gathering the remains of the human’s cum and coating herself with it till she was sleek and ready.

“Take it, take what’s yours.” Clarke submitted. Moaning at the feeling of Lexa moving her cock along her cunt.

“You honor me, _niron_.” Lexa slowly entered inside. Parting those supple lips. The stretch, causing both women to gasp and moan in unison. “You are my home. And in my home, I shall always belong.”

Once Lexa successfully slotted all 9-inches of her cock inside her lover, they sighed in relief. She gave Clarke a few seconds to adjust to the guest inside her body, before slowly pulling out then driving herself back inside. _Hard_.

“F-fuck!” Clarke breathed out. “Yours. I’ll always be your home, baby.”

Lexa growled in approval once more before she grabbed hold of Clarke’s ass and fucked her at a brutal pace. They moved together as one, as they always had. Clarke, meeting Lexa on every thrust. Lexa, considerately massaging her hands into the flesh of Clarke’s ass to keep her comfortable. They rocked and canted. The slapping of their bodies against each other echoing off the walls, along with Clarke’s screams and Lexa’s groans. They were a symphony of untamed desire. Running wild and ramped in this place that wasn’t their home, but suitable all the same to cater to the lust they held for one another. Clarke clawed and slammed her hands against whatever surfaces she could as Lexa fucked her cunt with no remorse. Getting lost in the euphoria that came with being like this with each other.

It was the last two thrusts in a series of laps that caused them both to soar through the ceiling above. Clarke’s walls clamped down and massaged Lexa’s cock as she came. Causing Lexa to spill inside the human’s cunt in an instant. The combination of their cum, dripping down creamy and tanned skin onto the floor below. Lexa huffed as she gently collapsed onto the back of her mate. Both desperately needing to catch their breath.

“Murphy isn’t gonna be too happy about cleaning up this mess we’ve made.” Clarke quipped breathlessly.

Lexa scuffed. “He’s a lazy prick anyway. Anya loves finding ways to whip him into shape.”

Both women shared a laugh before angling themselves so that they could share a kiss one more time.

“Happy Valentine’s day, my love.” Clarke said affectionately.

“Happy Valentine’s day, _niron_.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me:
> 
> Tumblr: wolfjillyjill  
> Twitter: @thelonewolf28  
> Instagram: wolfjillyjill


End file.
